


His Nightmare

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Injury, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Draco wakes a deep sleep to find his world turned upside down. How can find his way back from a nightmare and into the arms of Hermione?





	His Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's January #Roll-A-Drabble 
> 
> Prompt: Pairing: Hermione/Draco Trope: Time Travel
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/39099691894/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Draco sat straight up in bed. His heart was racing and he could not open his eyes. His ears were assaulted by the sound of metal hitting concrete. His nose told him he was in a hospital but that was all he knew. Something was keeping his eyes shut and he needed to see.

“Sir, please lay back down. Someone dropped a tray. Everything is okay. You are safe,” a soft voice floated through his panic as he felt a cool hand touch is brow. “It’s time to check your bandage and see if your eyes are ready.”

His angel's voice was familiar. He was struggling to place it. He listened as she explained to what she was doing as she removed the bandage from his head. When he could make his voice work, Draco began to ask questions. “Where am I? Why can’t I see? Who am I?”

She laughed as she continued to remove the bandage from his eyes. “The first two questions are easy to answer. You are at St. Mungo’s in London. You can’t see right now because you had several head wounds and we needed to control the bleeding. One wound was close to your left eye and it was safer to bandage both eyes to help with healing and to keep you calm and still.” She answered his questions as he could feel her hands examine the wound near his eye. 

“As for the last question, I’m not quite sure I can answer that. The only identification you came to us with was a Malfoy Family signet ring. You keep asking for Hermione and you have woken up a couple of times shouting ‘Scorpius, look out!’ but we have not been able to find anyone in London by either name associated with the Malfoy family. You can open your eyes now.”

Draco struggled to get his eyelids to obey his brain. He wanted to see where he was and who was talking to him. Fuzzy light filtered to his brain from his tired eyes. As he turned to her soft voice, Draco was drawn to dark eyes and chocolate colored curls. “Mione, love, what are you playing at? Why are you training as a Healer? Where is Scorpius?”

“Sir, my name is Jean, not Hermione. I had never met you until you were assigned to my ward three days ago. You were found in the rubble near King’s Cross station after the last bombing,” his Healer answered Draco’s startled questions. “What have you remembered?”

“What do you mean bombing? If you are not Hermione, where is my wife? I need to find my family,” Draco began to panic as flashes of a blonde boy and a collapsing wall rushed into his brain. “Where is my son? What is today’s date?”

“Sir, please calm down. Today is January 20, 1941. There was no one else with you when you were pulled from the rubble.” Healer Jean continued to speak to Draco in a calm voice as his panic continued to rise. “Can you tell me what your name is? If we know your name, we can look in the message boards to see if your family is looking for you.”

“This is not right. My name is Draco Malfoy and there is no way it is 1941.” Draco stared at the Healer as he tried to wrap his head around the information he had been given. “I remember walking with you and Scorpius towards Platform 9 ¾ at King’s Cross. We were taking him back to the Express so he could return to Hogwarts to finish his First Year. It was January 20, 2018 not 1941.”  
“I was afraid of this,” his healer sighed as she handed his a copy of the Daily Prophet. “Memories and time get muddled when head injuries happen. I hope this helps. Read through this and then try to get some rest. I’m going to check on the message boards now that we know who you are.”

Draco watched the healer walk away. She had to be wrong. When she finally admitted to the joke, Draco was going to let Hermione know just how funny this was not. “Bloody hell, what lengths will my wife go to for a joke. This paper really does say January 20, 1941. I think I need to close my eyes and figure out my next step.”  
Draco laid the paper on the bedside table and laid back. Closing his eyes, he mumbled to himself and prayed for his family and answers that made sense.

“Scorpius, LOOK OUT!” Draco sat straight up in bed. His heart was racing and visions of a brick wall falling on his son flashed before his eyes. The room was silent, except for the sound of his ragged breathing. Taking a deep breath, the smell of lilacs and green apples calmed him. He was in his own bed. He touched the bandage over his left eye. “What is happening to me?”

Draco looked to the other side of the bed. Hermione rolled towards him, her hair a mass of curls, dark against her pillow. “Go back to sleep, Draco. Scorpius got on the train after you pushed him out of the way of the wall that collapsed a King’s Cross three days ago,” she mumbled as she snuggled against him. “He did not have a mark on him and your hard head will be back to normal in a few more days. It takes more than a few bricks to topple a Malfoy.”

“Yes, dear,” Draco chuckled as he settled back into her embrace. Hermione was never going to believe the dream he had tonight. Closing his eyes, he whispered a prayer of thanks for answered prayers and dreams that never came true.


End file.
